Slayer/Challenges
This article is about challenges offered by Slayer masters. For the challenge scrolls in Treasure Trails, see Treasure Trails guide/Challenge scrolls. For the Distraction and Diversion, see Champions' Challenge. Slayer challenges are unique challenges occasionally offered by each respective Slayer Masters to players coming to seek a new assignment. Each master's challenge is different and offers Slayer experience when completed, in addition to the regular slayer experience gained while killing the monsters in the task. For players who have completed Smoking Kills, completing a challenge for most masters also awards Slayer reward points, in addition to any slayer reward points normally gained for completing a slayer assignment. Turael/Spria, and Kuradal, however, do not award slayer reward points for completing their challenges. (When the challenge is finished, the chatbox lists on separate lines the rewards for the challenge itself and the rewards if any for completing an assignment.) Players may decline the challenge without a slayer point penalty and accept a regular task instead. Declining will not permanently ban the opportunity to receive a challenge task; players may be assigned it again in the future. Turael/Spria can also assign another task to replace a challenge from another master. Note: Slayer challenges do count as assignments, take this into account when you're nearly on your 10th and/or 50th task (for more points). The challenges Turael/Spria Turael or Spria asks the player to visit his or her new basement to slay all monsters there in one visit. The monsters are: *Level 2 goblin (2) *Level 5 goblin (2) *Level 16 goblin (1) *Level 22 wolf (3) *Level 28 wolf (2) *Level 64 minotaur (5) None of these monsters require any specialized equipment to defeat. When done, the player is rewarded 1,000 Slayer experience for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer experience earned during the task. Mazchna/Achtryn Mazchna (Achtryn during part of While Guthix Sleeps) asks the player to investigate the Morytania fairy rings. When near each ring, the player must contact Mazchna/Achtryn by clicking on an Enchanted gem in inventory. (If the player does not have an enchanted gem in inventory when accepting this challenge, Mazchna/Achtryn will give the player one for free.) When the player uses the gem to contact Mazchna/Achtryn near a ring, a monster soon appears that must be slain. The ring locations and monsters are: * Ring CKS near the mushroom patch west of Canifis; level 63 Ravenous ghoul. * Ring ALQ in the Haunted Woods east of Canifis; level 91 Ravenous vampyre. * Ring BKR in the Mort Myre Swamp; level 49 Ravenous snail. The player does not have to use the fairy ring transport system to get to the rings; the player only needs to be near the rings. An enchanted gem or slayer helm must be used to contact Mazchna/Achtryn for the challenge; using a Ring of slaying instead, even though it is made with an enchanted gem, will not activate the challenge. Although you will be given an enchanted gem if you do not have one, you will not need it if you have a slayer helm since you can use that to contact Mazchna/Achtryn instead. When all three monsters are killed, the player is rewarded with 2,000 Slayer experience and 3 Slayer reward points for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer experience earned during the task and any Slayer rewards points earned for completing the task. There used to be a glitch where Mazchna did not acknowledge the fact that the player is at ring BKR therefore preventing him/her from completing the challenge and forcing them to have their assignment reset. This glitch has been fixed by Jagex. Vannaka Vannaka's special task is for the player to bring him one scale from each of the four types of Chromatic dragons: * A Perfect green dragon scale * A Perfect blue dragon scale * A Perfect red dragon scale * A Perfect black dragon scale Both adult and baby chromatic dragons can drop scales. The scale is not a guaranteed drop, so the player should be prepared to slay several dragons to obtain one, although the drop rate is very good. Multiple scales of the same type of dragon can be obtained, but extras are destroyed when the task is complete. These scales are only available as drops when the player is on this special task. The player is rewarded with 4,000 Slayer experience and 10 Slayer reward points for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer experience earned during the task and any Slayer rewards points earned for completing the task. The challenge is only complete when the scales are brought to Vannaka; simply collecting all four scales does not finish the task. Chaeldar Chaeldar will ask the player to test her new experimental fungicide spray on ten Mutated zygomites and survive to return to her and tell her the results of the test. The player uses the spray in place of the normal Fungicide spray, when the zygomite the player is attacking has been reduced to 20 life points or less. When applied, the experimental spray will have one of the following effects, chosen randomly: * It kills the zygomite, like the normal fungicide spray. * It enrages the zygomite, which regains some health and then attacks at a faster rate. The player can kill this zygomite by continuing to attack it until its life points reach 0; another application of the spray is not needed. * It heals the monster completely. Again, the player can kill this zygomite by continuing to attack it until its life points reach 0; another application of the spray is not needed. When complete, the player is rewarded 10,000 Slayer experience and 25 Slayer reward points for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer experience earned during the task and any Slayer rewards points earned for completing the task. The challenge is only complete when the player returns to Chaeldar and speaks to her; simply killing 10 zygomites with the experimental spray does not finish the task. Note: Using the spray on the zygomite is enough to count as killing it for the task. It is not necessary to kill it afterwards if it turns red or green. Sumona Sumona will ask the player to travel to the Kalphite Hive to fight the Kalphite Queen. The player may bring a partner to help with this task, but the player will need to do the majority of damage (if soloing, player CAN teleport out, run back and finish it off to be liable for the reward). When complete, the player is rewarded with 15,000 Slayer experience and 30 Slayer reward points for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer experience earned during the task and any Slayer rewards points earned for completing the task. Duradel/Lapalok Duradel or Lapalok will ask the player to go to the Morytania Slayer Tower and kill "all monsters there": 21 Crawling hands, 8 Banshees, 9 Infernal mages, 7 Bloodvelds, 7 Aberrant spectres, 5 Gargoyles, 6 Nechryaels and 6 Abyssal demons in one trip without leaving the tower. When complete, the player is awarded 20,000 Slayer experience and 35 Slayer reward points for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer rewards points earned for completing the task. You do not, however, gain any slayer experience for the individual monsters killed during the challenge. Players will need Earmuffs and a Nosepeg to survive the Banshees and Aberrant Spectres, or wear a Slayer helmet. They'll also need a Rock hammer to kill the gargoyles. Kuradal Kuradal will ask the player to slay 280 monsters in the TzHaar Fight Cave. This can be done by completing all the waves prior to TzTok-Jad, and then also killing 9 monsters in the TzTok-Jad wave. This could be 8 Yt-HurKot healers and also TzTok-Jad himself, or alternatively 9 Yt-HurKot. Alternatively, it seems that killing Jad is sufficient to complete the task, regardless of the kill count. Also the kill count doesn't reset if you fail, so that the challenge can be completed on a subsequent run without dealing with Jad at all. When complete, the player is rewarded with 25,000 Slayer experience for the challenge itself, in addition to any Slayer experience earned during the task, resulting in a total of 76,500 Slayer experience. No additional Slayer rewards points are earned for the challenge beyond those earned for completing the task. Morvran Morvran will ask the player to slay a group of bosses (each has to be killed once). These bosses include Giant Mole (hard mode), Kalphite Queen, Dagannoth Kings, King Black Dragon, Queen Black Dragon, Kree'arra, Commander Zilyana, K'ril Tsutsaroth, General Graardor and Araxxor. By killing bosses the player will acquire dark crystals in their inventory. These crystals will give the player debuffs for killing the remaining bosses. Although the crystals can be banked, the player must carry all collected crystals while killing the remaining bosses or they will not progress through the challenge. These debuffs will affect the player in various ways by reducing their damage dealt and amount healed by the player or increasing the damage they take. Thus, it is wise to do the harder bosses first and finish with the easier ones. Once the last boss is killed, the crystals will be sent straight to Morvran and the player will be rewarded with 50,000 Slayer experience and 45 Slayer reward points (along with usual points from the player's current completed tasks). If another player is in the vicinity, the kill is not awarded regardless whether it was actually soloed or not. The dark crystals that are obtained are: *Dark crystal (magic weakness) +25% Magic damage to you. *Dark crystal (melee weakness) +25% Melee damage to you. *Dark crystal (no ultimates/specials) stops you performing ultimate or special attacks. *Dark crystal (prayer drain) doubles the rate at which prayer points drain. *Dark crystal (ranged weakness) +25% Ranged damage to you. *Dark crystal (reduced healing) reduces the effectiveness of healing by 25%. *Dark crystal (reduced magic) reduces your Magic damage output by 25%. *Dark crystal (reduced melee) reduces your melee damage output by 25%. *Dark crystal (reduced ranged) reduces your Ranged damage output by 25%. The order the player receives the dark crystals is at random. It should be noted that the effects of these crystals only occurs in the area that the boss is in (e.g effects go off in Dagannoth Kings area, but not elsewhere in Waterbirth Island Dungeon). It is advised to kill the bosses in the following order: * Araxxor (Araxxi) * Giant Mole (hard mode) * Dagannoth Kings * Queen Black Dragon * Commander Zilyana * Kree'arra * K'ril Tsutsaroth * General Graardor * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon title is earned by completing this challenge. Completing this challenge is a requirement for the completionist cape. Note: It is possible to cancel this slayer challenge by asking Morvran about the challenge. He will then offer the option to cancelling the challenge with no penalty whatsoever. It is also possible to pay 100 Slayer reward points to have him assign the challenge once per week. History Slayer challenges were released on 21 April 2010. Before then, only Kuradal could assign a special task, starting with her release on 8 December 2009. When slayer challenges were released, Kuradal's special task became her challenge. Trivia * If you are on a daily challenge of assignment type (kill slayer creatures that are assigned to you by a slayer master), doing these special challenges will not count toward the completion of the daily challenge. * When doing the challenge of Mazchna/Achtryn the old fairy ring teleport animation will show. * When assigned a challenge by Mazchna, text in the chatbox about the challenge (such as when using an Enchanted gem) will instead claim that Achtryn assigned it. * Special slayer challenges can override the slayer masks/helms guaranteed task effect. * Deathtouched darts will not award Dark Crystals when completing Morvran's Slayer Challenge. Category:Slayer